Life Reset
by t8dragons
Summary: Shizuo wakes up to find he has no memories of his life, according to Shinra he was hit in the head but something doesn't feel right. What could have Izaya done that is really so terrible that Shinra wants to kill him himself? The only person he can trust is himself as he tries to find out the truth behind his memory loss, find the truth that is hidden or end up dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good, saves me the trouble of killing him."

"I just want you to know that what you did was unforgivable."

"I know. You say that every time."

"I'm doing this to save us all, not just you. Not even the devil will forgive you, Izaya."

"I know that too."

Shizuo groaned, the voices of people he didn't know echoed in his ears. Everything sounded particularly loud, like he was hearing it for the first time.

"I think he's awake." The talking was finally too loud for him to deal with. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light. Above him stood two strangers, one had brown hair wore a lab coat and had glasses. The other had raven black hair and rusty red eyes.

"Shizuo?" The brown haired man stated almost as a question.

"Can you understand me?"

What was he talking about? Why would he not be able to understand him, was he not able to speak English? That's where it hit him. Who was he?

The first thought that came to his mind was Shizuo Heiwajima, but beyond that he had no idea.

"Shizuo, you were injured in an accident, all your memory was lost."

Huh?

What was this man talking about?

The raven haired man stayed silent, looking down at him with... Distain? He couldn't tell.

"Who am I?" He asked, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears.

"You're Shizuo Heiwajima," The raven said, his voice didn't have the distain that his face showed. He sounded like he pitied him.

"I knew that much."

Shizuo surveyed his surroundings. He found that there was one other person in the room. A woman clad in completely in black sat at the back of the room. Her head, which was covered with a biker helmet, was in her hands like she was crying.

"You went to high school at RAIRA? Academy. You love sweets. You have a very short temper. You work as a bodyguard. Shinra and I where your high school friends. There really isn't much else."

"Who are you?" Shizuo asked.

"Izaya Orihara, this idiot is Shinra and the woman at the back of the room is Celty."

He replied, looking in the other direction as if trying to avoid eye contact.

"What happened?"

"You were hit in the head by a steel beam that fell on you. It's lucky you survived."

Shinra replied quietly. Celty got up abruptly typing something on her phone and showing it to Shinra who nodded.

"It sounds like something from a manga," He said with a shaky laugh.

"Just rest now," Shinra said somberly, leaving the room. Izaya followed him after quickly waving him goodbye.

It was funny, he felt like he knew these people well even though he didn't remember them and all of his instincts screamed at him not to trust Izaya Orihara.

Shinra buried his head in his hands as he sat next to Celty, adopting the same positon.

"The funeral is today."

He whispered to Izaya, he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He wanted to tell Shizuo everything but couldn't.

"Are you going to go?" He continued, feeling himself sink lower into despair.

"I highly doubt they would want me, after everything I did."

"You can still try! You owe it to them!" He cried.

"I honestly couldn't care less." Izaya said inspecting his nails.

"You bastard." Shinra could feel his tears where about to overflow. He clenched his fists.

"This is all your fault! How many times have we done this over and over! It's all your screw up! Next time I'm not helping you!"

Izaya sighed, "You know what will happen then. The monster of Ikebukero will destroy everything. All that will be left is the ruins of a city. You know he can do it."

Shinra knew Izaya was right. As much as he hated to admit it.

"What do you propose we do this time?" He asked, his voice monotone. Devoid of the emotion he so dearly wanted to express by bashing in the ravens skull.

"This time I'll look after Shizu-Chan. Your apartment has suffered enough abuse." Izaya said, referring to the wreak of what used to be a civil dining area.

Izaya started to walk to the door. "I'll go get the stuff I need. I'm not used to having house guests."

"I hope he kills you."

"Huh?" Izaya said turning around question.

"I hope Shizuo kills you."

"Whatever you say, Shinra."

Celty took to the streets soon after Izaya did. The apartment seemed too constricting. Each memory of which she wanted to forget was triggered by just looking at her surroundings. The city was much freer. It lacked those monstrous nightmares of memories. The wind brushed parts her like a feather brushing her skin. She felt like she could just keep riding until all her troubles went away. She knew she could but then everything that was good about her life would be gone. She had considered taking Shinra and running from the nightmare but she couldn't abandon her friend. Shizuo was suffering even if he didn't know it himself.

But she knew that sooner or later she wouldn't be able to take it. This was going to kill them. She just had to wait a little longer, she couldn't abandon the hope of a miracle just yet.

They had decided to take a taxi to Izaya's apartment as Shizuo was still possibly suffering from head trauma and shouldn't walk around much. Like Shizuo suspected Izaya's apartment was devoid of any personal items like photos or trinkets.

Actually he was wrong, there was one photo. It was placed in a silver frame high on a book shelf, like Izaya didn't want to see it. He grabbed it down to look at the photo. It looked several years old. Izaya was there, clad in a red shirt and jeans. He was laughing and it looked like he was genuinely on the verge of tears from how much fun he was having. He was being chased down a hall by a blue and blonde blur. He wondered, was that him? He could barely remember his own face.

He pulled the photo out of the frame, there was writing on the back.

 _Happy Birthday Izaya!_

 _I hope you had a great year being chased around by Shizuo. (Not that you don't deserve it)_

 _This was the only picture I could find where you looked genuinely happy, so I decided to give it to you as a reminder that smiling like that suits you._

 _My words of wisdom are that you need to stop pissing off Shizuo (I can't keep patching you up my entire life)_

 _From_

 _Shinra (and Shizuo 'cos I know he isn't going to give you a card so this might as well be from him too)_

Shizuo replaced the photo in the frame, putting it back in its spot. He felt like he read something between friends that he shouldn't have. He wondered, was he really such good friends with them. If he was he must have been lucky, they seemed like great friends.

AN/ I hope it wasn't too confusing! I'm not good at writing this sort of things. Please review! Reviews fuel the fire of inspiration! (Or something like that...) Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Life after an Unfortunate Incident Chapter 2

Shizuo searched through Izaya's oversized book shelf. Searching for something to ease the boredom, anything that was not a textbook and was in English would do. But alas there was nothing. He had been staying at Izaya's house for about a week now and he knew that there was nothing in this house to entertain himself.

He just had to wait till Izaya would finish his work on the computer and then he would at least have company. Even if Izaya was a pain in the ass, it was still nice to hear stories about who he was before. Izaya sucked at telling stays though. He just wished there was a tv or something, but Izaya wouldn't even allow him on the internet. It was slowly driving him insane.

He heard the familiar sound of Izaya shutting down his computer.

"Took you long enough," He muttered.

"I know you think your quiet but you really keep your insults to yourself, Shizu-Chan." Izaya said, collapsing on the other couch opposite to where Shizuo was lounging.

"I'm exhausted! Do you know how much my eyes hurt right now?" Izaya complained. It's your own damm fault for losing your glasses," Shizuo retorted. "If you would put your free time that you have so much of to look for them then we wouldn't be in this problem." Izaya said, groaning.

"It's your problem, not ours." Shizuo corrected.

"Yours, mine, ours. Same thing. I'm too tired to care."

"Maybe if you didn't work so much then you wouldn't be tired." Shizuo said with a sigh.

"Shut up, Shizu-Chan. Too busy thinking to listen to your gibberish." He abruptly stood up walking over to his desk to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

He started scribbling on it rapidly.

"What are you writing? A list of people you need to ruin the lives of?" Shizuo asked.

"It's a note to the mafia asking them to bomb the city. What do you think it is? It's just a shopping list for Christ sake."

"Oh.." Shizuo trailed off. "Do you know if Shinra is going to visit? It's pretty boring around here with just you."

"Shinra doesn't like me that much right now, but Celty might come." Izaya replied absentmindedly.

"Did I really have only three friends? What about my family? I haven't even heard from them. Don't I have parents of something?" Shizuo questioned.

"Your family are overseas right now. I'm afraid we haven't been able to contact them." Izaya focused on straightening his papers on his desk.

"Can you tell me about my family?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"There really isn't much to tell. You have two parents, they seem nice. I've only met them once. You have a little brother, he looked up to you a lot." Izaya said, moving over to straighten the books on his shelf.

Shizuo wondered what Izaya meant when he said looked in the past tense, but didn't question it.

"I wish I could remember them." Shizuo said. "I feel like I have a piece of like missing, like I'm just on the edge of discovering something really important. I just need to find the trigger then I'm sure it will all come back."

"It's not that bad you know, there are somethings I would kill to forget." Izaya whispered.

"Huh? Speak a little louder."

"Never mind, it's not important." Izaya said, suddenly his aura changed and he became his usual obnoxious self.

"What's wrong, Shizu-Chan! You shouldn't worry about those things! Who knows what would happen if you actually thought for once!" Izaya explained with false drama.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Just shup up flea. Can we go out somewhere? I'm sick of being cooped up in here and I really need a book or something."

"I guess we could go to Russia sushi." Izaya said uncertainty. "But just don't do something stupid."

"I guess it's a deal. Let's go." Shizuo said walking to the door. He really needed a break from Izaya, the guy was driving him insane.

Celty and Shinra both felt like they were drowning in guilt, it was killing both of them. They knew they couldn't take it for much longer.

[We should visit Shizuo.] Celty typed.

"It would be better if we didn't, it would suck to trigger his memory now." Shinra said quietly.

[Still I feel sorry for him. Just because he doesn't remember how much Izaya pisses him of doesn't mean that he won't get angry again.]

"We might really have to kill him you know. I mean there is only so long until he snaps under the psychological pressure. The human brain can only take that level of grief so many times and we just make him re-live it over and over." Shinra mulled over the thought. It looked like it was the only option.

"If we have to kill Shizuo then Izaya is going down with him. I swear that I will kill him if Shizuo dies."

Celty remained silent, she didn't want to say it but Shinra was right. She wouldn't let him take the guilt for it though. If it came to it she would kill Izaya herself.

Shizuo and Izaya eat their sushi in silence. If the flea said one more obnoxious thing Shizuo was going to snap and hit him in the face. Instead he concentrated on the sushi, which was surprisingly good despite its strange appearance.

After that they went to a book store and Izaya bought him something to read. Though he had no idea what it was Izaya said it was a good read, not that he had much faith in his opinion.

"Shizu-Chan!" A female voice called after him. As he turned around he saw a girl running down the street in a black dress. She had a cap on and her black hair was tied back except for two bangs at the front.

"Oh, it's just you Erika," Izaya said greeting her. She beamed up at them.

"You're not fighting! This is great! I knew love wou-" Izaya cut her off.

"This is where we depart Erika, your useless drabble is tiresome." Izaya said coldly, turning around and walking away. Shizuo followed after waving goodbye to Erika.

"You didn't have to be so cold, she was just chatting, Izaya." Shizuo said, glaring at the red eyed man.

"I didn't feel like chatting so just leave me alone, Shizuo." Izaya said walking faster.

"That's why you don't have many friends Izaya. You should try to be nicer to other people." Shizuo said, he increasing his pace to keep up the raven.

"What does it matter to you!? I don't care for friends." Izaya said, walking even faster.

"Well you should care! Friends are everything! If you keep doing this then you're going to end up alone!" Shizuo said, almost shouting at Izaya.

"Well you're just a brute who can't even stop himself from hurting his own friends! If you care so much then you should just leave Ikebukero! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

Shizuo instinctively grabbed the closest thing to him and hurled it at Izaya. As it flew through the air Shizuo realized that he had ripped up a stop sign with his bare hands.

He stood shocked at his own strength, unable to say anything as the pole crashed into Izaya knocking him to the ground.

As he watched he saw a small pool of blood appear around the ravens head.

"Izaya?" He called out quietly.

No response.

"Izaya wake up." He said a little louder.

Still no response.

He knelt down next to the raven, his previous anger gone. He gently pulled the sign of Izaya and flipped him over.

"Ouch." Izaya said weakly, his eyelids fluttering.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asked, hoping against hope that it was just a little cut.

"Do I look ok?" Izaya said with a groan.

"It's hard to tell you always look like this." He said with a half laugh, still concerned for the raven's health.

"Just take me home, you dam brute."

Obligingly Shizuo gently picked Izaya up and slung him onto his back. Cautiously walking home, avoiding every rut in the road.

The ravens head leant on Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo cursed Izaya for picking an apartment so high up as he waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

He pulled Izaya's keys out of his coat pocket and let himself in, carefully putting Izaya down on the couch.

Shizuo went over to the first aid kit and pulled out the bunch of stuff he thought he needed. Honestly he had no idea how to use most of the stuff, hoping it would just be self-explanatory.

Izaya directed him on what to do, patiently and quietly. Shizuo felt terrible, it was his fault after all.

He applied the antiseptic, cringing whenever Izaya flinched in pain. He guesses the end of the sign had sliced Izaya's forehead open, luckily it missed his eye. That half of Izaya's face was darkening from the bruises, the other half had gotten off with a light scrape on the cheek. He could tell that the pole had hit him across the back and that was probably bruised to hell. He tried to ignore his guilt as he bandaged over the cut and his eye.

When he was done he nearly laughed out of shear sadness. Izaya looked like one of those vocaloids he was always rambling on about. Was it, Taito? The one with dark hair and bandages. It was something like that.

Shizuo called Shinra after that, asking if he could make a quick house trip tomorrow to see if Izaya was ok. Shinra reluctantly agreed after hearing how guilty Shizuo sounded. He hung up hearing the empty silence of the apartment, darkness was falling outside and Izaya had already fallen asleep on the couch that Shizuo normally slept on. Shizuo sighed and lay down on the other couch opposite to Izaya.

It was really too early to go to sleep but there was nothing else to do. Then he remembered the book Izaya bought him, reluctantly he walked over and picked it up. The title was Life reset button. It was about a boy Yuuto who wanted to go back and clean up his life. So he presses the life reset button and goes back, but the trip alters his memories and he gets stuck in the same cycle of going back, forgetting, living that life until he goes back again unable to remember that he already reset his life many times.

Izaya just had to choose a book to creep him out, anything to do with memories was a sensitive subject. By the time Shizuo reached the end of the book the boy was trapped in 'Neverland' meaning he was stuck in continues cycle of the same things over and over until he dies. He shivered placing the book beside him and turning of all the lights. He yawned, it was quite late, he probably should have saved some of the book for tomorrow but like the flea said, it was quite a good read.

That night he dreamed that he was trapped in Neverland. Losing his memories over and over until he died, he woke up with a gasp. Sitting bolt upright, the dream itself was horrible but it left a feeling that he couldn't shake. Izaya Orihara was up to something and he was trapped in the middle of it.

AN/ Was it ok? Was it good? Was it bad? I know Shizuo is very ooc, (my justification is he doesn't remember who he was but still...) I'll work on it. Yes I was too lazy to think up my own story for the book so I stole it of one of my favorite songs called, 'Life Reset Button' (No surprise there) Anyway you should stop listening to that pop rubbish and listen to it. I applaud anyone who listens to vocaloids, you have my respect!


End file.
